IBC 13 starts 2019 strongly as PH's number three network, now with number one programs
February 05, 2019 AT 09:02 AM 2019 PBA Philippine Cup (PBA players), Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (Cesar Montano), Express Balita (Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar), Talent ng Bayan (Robin Padilla, Valeen Montenegro, Tuesday Vargas; Dingdong Avanzado, Jessa Zaragoza, Mac Alejandre), Rapunzel (Janella Salvador), Iskul Bukol (Joyce Abestano (school uniform)), T.O.D.A.S. (Bobby Yan, Hans Mortel, Erika Padilla, Alfred Vargas, Mariel Rodriguez, Joey de Leon, Kris Aquino, Jerald Napoles, Regine Angeles, Ramon Bautista, Jimmy Santos), Sarah G. Live (Sarah Geronimo), ONE Championship (MMA fighters) IBC, the Philippines’ third leading entertainment and media company is now the original and undisputed number one TV network, opened 2019 on a high note as viewers nationwide tuned in to its news, sports and entertainment shows, making the network hit an average audience share of 60% in January, or 30 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 45%, GMA’s 30%, PTV’s 23% and RPN’s 17%, based on Kantar Media’s data. Multinational audience measurement provider Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. Under the leadership of Jose Avellana as the chairman and Kat de Castro as the president and CEO, IBC 13 led in Mega Manila where it scored 46%, beating ABS-CBN’s 37%, GMA’s 28%, PTV’s 21% and RPN’s 15% and in Metro Manila, where it registered an average audience share of 55% against ABS-CBN’s 44%, GMA’s 23%, PTV’s 19% and RPN’s 14%. IBC likewise led in Total Luzon, where it garnered 45% versus ABS-CBN’s 40% versus GMA’s 32%, PTV’s 21% and RPN’s 19%, in Total Visayas with 58%, or 29 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 54%, GMA’s 25%, PTV’s 20% and RPN’s 16%, and in Total Mindanao with 58%, while ABS-CBN scored 55%, GMA only scored 26%, followed by PTV’s 19% and RPN’s 17%. IBC 13 programs ruled the top 30 list of most watched programs in January with the “2019 PBA Philippine Cup,” the first and most prestigious tournament in a PBA season on top as the Philippines’ no. 1 weekend sports program, including San Miguel Beermen vs. TNT Ka Tropa (43.1%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (42.8%), San Miguel Beermen vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (42.5%), TNT Ka Tropa vs. Phoenix Pulse Fuel Masters (42.4%) and Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. TNT Ka Tropa (42.2%). Also part of the top 30 are Cesar Montano’s game show “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?” (41.5%), followed by Janella Salvador-starrer fantaserye “Rapunzel” (40.7%) which earns its place in the top 30, Robin Padilla’s reality talent show “Talent ng Bayan” (38.3%), Sarah Geronimo’s newest Sunday night musical variety show “Sarah G. Live” (37.4%), Joyce Abestano-starrer curriculum-based sitcom “Iskul Bukol Eskwela Ko Kaibigan Mo” (36.6%) continued to rule its timeslot every Saturday, IBC’s flagship news program “Express Balita” (35.8%) continued to dominate its timeslot as the undisputed leading primetime newscast, Joey de Leon and Kris Aquino’s gag show T.O.D.A.S. (34.9%), the values-laden program “Tasya Fantasya” (33.9%) which ended its run strongly, Dominic Roque-starrer “Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell” (31.5%) which ended its run strongly, the romantic drama anthology program “Joe D'Mango’s Love Notes” (29.3%), the much-awaited premiere of Yna Uy-starrer fantaserye “Zylona” (26.6%), the noontime variety show “APO Tanghali Na!” (23.8%), the Friday variety show “DMZ TV Danze Party” (22.1%), “Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?” (21.5%) sustained its viewership, and the Asia's largest mixed martial arts show on television “ONE Championship” (21.8%). Meanwhile, IBC 13 won across all time blocks, particulary in primetime where it earned an average audience share of 63%, or 33 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 50%, GMA’s 29%, PTV’s 25% and RPN’s 21%. The primetime block is the most important time of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investments to reach more consumers effectively. The Kapinoy network was also successful in conquering the morning block (6AM-12NN) with an average audience share of 47%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 37%, GMA’s 27%, PTV’s 15% and RPN’s 11%; in the noontime block (12NN-3PM) with 53%, versus ABS-CBN’s 42%.and GMA’s 31%, PTV’s 14% and RPN’s 12%; and in the afternoon block (3PM-6PM) with 55%, beating ABS-CBN’s 44%, GMA’s 33%, PTV’s 16% and RPN’s 12%. For the first time, because of the success of its shows, in less than a month, IBC 13 under the leadership of Jose Avellana as the chairman and Kat de Castro as the president and CEO is now the #1 network on both daytime and primetime. Source: Kantar Media Source: Kantar Media Source: Kantar Media Source: Kantar Media Source: Kantar Media Source: Kantar Media Source: Kantar Media Source: Kantar Media Source: Kantar Media Source: Kantar Media IBC 13, the number 1 network on both daytime and primetime: :APO Tanghali Na! (Monday-Friday 12:15PM-3:15PM/Saturday 12:00NN-3:00PM) :No. 1 Noontime Show (APO Hiking Society: Danny Javier, Jim Paredes, Boboy Garovillo) :Zylona (Monday-Friday 3:15PM-4:00PM) :No. 1 Afternoon Fantaserye (Yna Uy) :Express Balita (Monday-Friday 6:30PM-7:30PM) :No. 1 Primetime News Program (Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar) :Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Monday-Friday 7:30PM-8:30PM) :No. 1 Primetime Game Show (Cesar Montano) :Rapunzel (Monday-Friday 8:30PM-9:15PM) :No. 1 Primetime Fantaserye (Janella Salvador) :DMZ TV Danze Party (Friday 10:00PM-11:00PM) :No. 1 Friday Night MTV Dance Variety Show (DJ Tom Taus, Rizza Diaz, JC Tiuseco) :2019 PBA Philippine Cup (Saturday 3:00PM-7:00PM and Sunday 3:00PM-7:15PM) :No. 1 Weekend Sports Program (PBA players) :Iskul Bukol (Saturday 7;00PM-8:00PM) :No. 1 Curriculum-Based Sitcom (Joyce Abestano) :T.O.D.A.S. (Saturday 8:00PM-9:00PM) :No. 1 Gag Show (Joey de Leon and Kris Aquino) :Love Notes (Saturday 9:00PM-10:00PM) :No. 1 Drama Anthology Series (Joe D'Mango) :Express Balita Weekend (Saturday 10:00PM-10:30PM and Sunday 10:15PM-10:45PM) :No. 1 Weekend News Program (Czarinah Lusuegro and Jess Caduco) :Talent ng Bayan (Sunday 7:15PM-8:15PM) :No. 1 Reality Talent Show (Robin Padilla) :Sarah G. Live (Sunday 8:15PM-9:15PM) :No. 1 Musical Variety Show (Sarah Geronimo) :ONE Championship (Sunday 9:15PM-10:15PM) :No. 1 Sunday Sports Program (MMA fighters)